50 OneShots Challenge
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: This is a challenge that I took, writing 50 one shots! They will be about Naruto Characters, and my OC's, pulled at random, and it will be about what they would do if they were paired up, or if they just met xD Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

1: Aqua and Kyle

Aqua was walking around, holding a map upside down in her hands. She turned it around, to the side, to the other side, but still could not understand it. She sighed, and sat down at a random bench, in a small park, in the small city she was in. She didn't know where the hell she was, but she knew it had to be close to her school, since she didn't walk that far, when she tried to go shopping. She brushed a blond lock away from her forehead, and looked around the park. The scenery was quite beautiful. Had she not been lost, she would have enjoyed it. The trees were a dark green, which faded into the light green of the soft grass at her feet. People were walking around, under the soft shine of the sun in mid-afternoon. She started to think, what if she couldn't get back to her school in time? What if she was really lost? A skateboard colliding with her shin suddenly interrupted her thoughts. A lengthy curse escaped her mouth as she jumped up on one foot, holding her shin in between her hands. A tall boy, with dark brown hair, was sitting on the ground in front of her, apparently getting up from his fall from the skateboard. He rubbed his head, and his gaze shifted towards Aqua holding her shin, and the skateboard in front of her. His eyes widened and he quickly got up.

"I am so sorry," he walked over to her picking up the skateboard, "I really didn't mean to-"

"It's ok!" Aqua exclaimed, putting her leg back down and turning her attention to the young man. Said boy had short dark brown hair, and tanned skin to go with it. He was wearing a tight shirt, showing off his body. He obviously worked out. Aqua's gaze shifted the young man's smiling face.

"Well," the boy continued, "my name is Kyle, nice to meet ya!" He held out a hand, and she took it.

"My name is Aqua." She said, shaking his hand. Kyle looked around and saw the map that Aqua had put down on the bench.

"You're lost?" He immediately asked her, hope shining a little too obviously in his eyes. Aqua gave a nervous giggle, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, kinda, I seriously can't read maps."

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked, she looked around before saying.

"Well, do you know this school, the 'Magic Academy'?" He looked at her with a blank stare before saying.

"No, but I do know where the town center is, and where you could take a bus to this school of yours, or a taxi, I am sure one of them would get you there." He said. Aqua nodded, and taking two steps in front of him before turning back to face him, she said:

"I'm following you."

* * *

**Sabrina: Woot! My first One-Shot, and two of my OC's came up this time -.- **

**And they don't know each other xD**

**Well, review please!**

**Aqua: You really made me look stupid.**

**Sabrina: You are stupid! That is how you were made!**

**Kyle: Are you sure I own a skateboard?**

**Sabrina: Shaddup!**


	2. Chapter 2

3. Hinata and Hige (OC)

Hinata winced as she was pushed against a wall by a group of guys. They were snickering. One of them suddenly pushed his body against hers, and started licking her neck. She tried to scream but the guy's hand clasped itself over her mouth. She tried to push him away, but she was exhausted, she had endured a full day of harsh training, and was now too tired, and did not have the strength to push the young man away. He started tugging at her skirt when the boy suddenly fell limp on her. She looked around, to see that the whole group of guys had been knocked out. Or worse: they could have been killed. She screamed and pushed the limp body of the young man off of her. She then saw a shadow in the trees right next to her. The shadow moved, and out of the darkness walked out a young man, probably a year or two older than her. He had brown hair that sticked in all the directions possible, big brown eyes and a huge grin on his face. Hands in his pockets, and casually strode towards her.

"You alright?" He asked her. She silently nodded, her face going several shades of red, before settling at a dark crimson. The young man looked around at the men sprawled out on the floor and whistled.

"Wow," he said, "you're strong, to have knocked all of them out." Hinata froze. She was about to thank him for saving her, but he apparently had not.

"Y-you did n-not…" She couldn't continue, too embarrassed by the gaze of the boy on her.

"I did not what?" He asked, stepping towards her. She backed up, and he stopped. She tried asking him again.

"Y-you did not s-save me from th-these men?" She managed to stutter out. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Course not! I just got there when you pushed the man of of you. I thought you had done that! Well, anyways, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Hige!" The boy was clearly American. Yet, he had a Japanese name. She smiled. That was quite funny. Her blush deepened as the boy turned away from her and said:

"You're an awfully pretty girl! I understand why these people went for you. I guess being pretty is dangerous for a girl." He added with a smile, tilting his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"I-I didn't i-introduce m-myself yet. M-my name is Hinata." The boy turned around to look at her.

"Wow! You also have a Japanese name!" He exclaimed. If her blush had calmed down, it definitely came back when Hige grabbed her hand, and started walking forward.

"Well, Hinata, I guess you now need a bodyguard, where do you want me to take you?" Hinata followed the young man limply, gawking. She was still thinking about the comment he had made earlier. "i_You're an awfully pretty girl./i" _ She smiled inwardly. A super gorgeous guy had just called her pretty.

"So?" His voice interrupted her thoughts, as she was falling into her "fantasizing" state. She blushed, yet again.

"W-wherever you w-want t-to go." She mumbled, but the boy had clearly picked up her voice.

"Restaurant it is!" Hige said, winking. Hinata giggled, but then she thought back to when the five guys had been knocked out. If she hadn't done it, nor did Hige, who had?

**Sabrina: W00t! Third one! Augh, I totally fail at making one shots, this one doesn't even have a plot. Nor do the two other ones. I seriously need to take this writing more seriously -.-**

**Hige: Don't be so harsh on yourself! I like this one *perverted laugh*.**

**Sabrina: Don't even think about doing anything to Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Hinata or any Naruto character does not belong to me, I am in no way associated with the anime or creator, so yeah. **


End file.
